


Jo is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus takes pictures of his family.





	Jo is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueberryMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMonarch/gifts).



> For Jo, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

It’s a simple fact of life, that warlocks are sterile, and being immortal, most of them never really entertain the idea of having children anyway.

 

Magnus isn’t quite like most warlocks, in any aspect, and it feels like his soul was always trapped in mortal vulnerability, even if his body refused to age. He wanted children. He just always assumed that he could never had them. That the blessing that was parenting was not for people like him, cursed with being half demon.

 

He has no idea how it never occurred to him that he could adopt.

 

Maybe it’s because he never really had anyone that he saw himself having a family with. Maybe Magnus wanted to know what it’s like to be loved first, before he could give his own love to a child and teach them what love really is.

 

Or maybe, and it takes Magnus a while to realise it but when he does it hits him hard, maybe before he met Alec Magnus didn’t really know what love was himself.

 

Last week was his birthday. Magnus has no idea how Alec got the date, set by Catarina about 200 years ago when she was determined to prove to Magnus in every way possible that he deserved nice things, starting with birthday once he told her he didn’t know the exact date and neither did he ever celebrate it.

 

Two centuries later and a lot more nagging from Catarina, Magnus has come to understand he really did deserve nice things.

 

He just didn’t get them very often.

 

But Alexander Lightwood and Max Lightwood-Bane were nice things. And they were all his. They were the nicest things in his life.

 

Last week for his birthday, the date of which Alec must have dragged out from Catarina, Alec bought him a polaroid camera. And since then, Magnus found the camera has become another nice thing of his he would never  _ ever _ let go.

 

To be honest, living as long as he did, Magnus had no idea why he never really got into photography before. He never really even owned a camera besides the one in his phone, which he rarely used at all.

 

But he loved the polaroid from Alec. Not just because it was from Alec, and Magnus cherished everything that Alec got him, but because he fell in love with taking pictures of Alec and Max. He loved the instant effect and tangible feeling of the real photo, so unlike the fleeting nature of a file on his phone.

 

He loved the idea of the pictures staying with him forever, even once Alec will be gone, if it ever happens.

 

But he didn’t need to worry about that yet. 

 

For now, Magnus just cherished the idea of keeping those sweet simple memories, of Alec laying on the sofa, Max on his chest, giggling like mad as Alec “threw” him up in the air before bringing him down again.

 

And now they were in front of him and on the little piece of photo paper in his hand both and he would have this little peaceful moment with him forever.

 

That evening, after they put Max to bed, Magnus taped the picture to the headboard above his side of the bed, and he saw Alec sneaking glances at it, smiling sheepishly and whispering that he would definitely get Magnus and Max and even the three of them to join this picture in the future.

  
And as weeks and months passed, they did. Pictures of Max himself, Magnus and Alec alone or with him, eventually pictures of all four of them, after Rafe joined the family. Soon, their headboard was full of memories, the only thing in their dreams as they fell asleep curled together.


End file.
